Almost Again
by char85
Summary: The air was never fresher, the sun was never brighter, and the wine never sweeter. Dageus/Chole  M for lemons.


Title: Almost Again  
Pairing: Dageus/Chole  
Summary: The air was never fresher, the sun was never brighter, and the wine never sweeter.  
Rating: Light R/M for very light bondage and smut  
Word Count: 1099

Disclaimer: Characters and locations belong to Karen Marie Moning. Its her car, I'm just reviving the engine.

It had been months since the Dragaer had been taken out of him by Queen A. Dageus had began to live again. His brother Drustan was alive; he was with Chole and their children; and he was alone in his head. The air was never fresher, the sun was never brighter, and the wine never sweeter.

Having those 13 evil souls inside of him hadn't left him unscathed. Chole said that sometimes, when people went through traumatic events, it took a while to recover. Post traumatic something disorder, or something like that. But then he started having flashbacks of what it used to be like. He would stare at a locked door, knowing he used to know spells to unlock it before, but now it was completely gone from him. Or Drustan would pour Dageus a finger or two of brandy, and he would stare at it, remembering how many times he used to stare at a similar glass, trying to control those murmurs in his head.

One day, he was looking for a place to stash a present for Chole when he came across some of Christopher's cigars. The earthy, smoky fragrance brought back a rush of memories so swift, he had to brace himself on the wall. Smoking on the balcony of his penthouse on the 42nd story in New York; watching Chole smoke and drink Port; how her mouth tasted after smoking.

Dageus' head began to throb. He rested his forehead on the lip of the bookshelf in front of him. He felt like he was possessed again. He felt his skin grow cold, and sweat began to dot his brow. He didn't like this feeling, but he only knew of one way to deal with it; the way he had held them at bay before. With tupping.

Chole had finished a fantastic conversation with Gwen about what girls like to talk about: their men and fashion. Gwen hadn't gotten much sleep, which was either her cute babies fault or Drustan's fault, and was yawning after each sentence. Chole walked to her bedroom thinking about the shopping trip her and Gwen had planned for tomorrow. She opened the door and saw Dageus standing on the balcony off their master suite. He was facing her, with such a serious look on his face, Chole heart stopped.

"Dageus, what's wrong?" Chole began to walk over to Dageus.

"Chole-lass." Chole stopped. Dageus called her Chole-lass often, but the way he said it this time made her breath catch in her throat. The way Dageus said it was just like when he was the corporal prison for those 13 souls. Actually, it was exactly like that. Chole gasped.

"Do you remember the first night I kept you in the penthouse? I had tied you up to the bed, and you had slept in that tight heather sweater and that skirt that showed so much of your lovely legs. I never told you this, but I fought with myself all night, trying not to use the spells the Dragaer were begging me to use to seduce you. I would climb up and down the stairs, waging this war with myself."

Suddenly, lightening flashed behind Dageus. Chole noticed that his eyes seemed to have darken from their normal gold to burnt bronze. "Yes," Chole answered, with barely a whisper.

Dageus walked into the room, and pushed a button on the remote control that Chole was no aware he was holding. The room filled with the light beginning notes of a song, and then the hard and strong beats of Nine Inch Nails.

Dageus dropped the remote on the floor, and walked towards Chole. Well, walked isn't the correct word. He moved with a combination of stalking, swaggering and something male, something dominate. Chole hadn't seen his body move like this for a long time, and it made all the cells in her body stopped their business and take notice.

Dageus stopped in front of Chole, and picked up her hands. He brought them up, and turned them over, to study her palms. She looked at her hands, and Dageus moved one of his hands on to her cheek. She turned her eyes back to him, and he crushed his mouth to hers. The warmth of his lips on her started her body up again, with all-consuming need. Dageus moved his lips, and nibbled her chin, then up her jaw, and down her neck. Chole realized he still had her hands held together when he brought them above her head. Dageus kissed her neck up to her ear as he gracefully moved behind her.

Dageus guided her hands behind her head as be reached around to the front of her shirt and tore it from neckline to hem. He pulled the rags of her shirt up her arms as if he was going to take the shirt off of Chole, but then he tied her hands together.

The front clasp of her her bra was released, and he took her breast into his hands, rolling and squeezing, toeing the line of pain and pleasure. His hands roamed over her stomach before unbuttoning her jeans. He used his free hand and his body to remove Chole's jeans and toed them off her legs. He guided her forward to the rug warmed in front of the fire. He brought her with his to their knees.

The music suddenly quieted, and Dageus had his mouth right next to her ear. "Sometimes, I feel like I felt then. Sometimes I feel so torn between asking for you and taking what I want. You walk around the castle with your beautiful hips and luscious thighs and tease me. I want you." The music picked back up.

Dageus had done something with his pants, because before Chole could react to the violent pickup of the music, he was inside her. She sat on his lap, with her legs on either side of his. Dageus finally let go of her hands, and put his hands on her hips, making her set the tempo to being taken. Chole arched her back, let her head fall back, and screamed her passion. She secretly loved that this powerful man, with all his resolve, was so vulnerable to her. She didn't think of herself as powerful, but he made her feel like she could bend steel.

The tempo quickened, and Chole came with Dageus as the song ended.

Below Chole and Dageus' master suite, Christian cautiously took his head phones off. Goodness, they had ruined Nine Inch Nails for him forever!


End file.
